The Survivor (episode)
For the similarly named TNG episode see The Survivors. The Enterprise encounters the ship of a noted Federation philanthropist, missing for nearly five-years, near the Romulan Neutral Zone. Summary :Captain's log: Stardate 5143.3. While patrolling the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] has changed course to assist a one-manned vessel which has fallen victim to a meteor swarm. Sensors indicate the occupant is still alive.'' The vessel is registered to Carter Winston who has been missing over five years. Captain Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy greet the long-lost philanthropist. By coincidence, his fiancée, Lieutenant Anne Nored is aboard the Enterprise. Spock tells Winston that they will notify her as soon as they verify his identity with his identity tapes. When McCoy protests Spock reminds him, that along with a medical exam he must perform its standard operating procedure. Winston agrees and produces the tapes. :The ''Enterprise has rescued a living legend, the foremost space trader of our time. Carter Winston has acquired a dozen fortunes, only to use his wealth, time and again, to assist Federation colonies in times of need or disaster.'' Winston's readings are a little off on his medical exam and McCoy makes note of it but passes it off as equipment in need of recalibration. When everything checks out Kirk says, "It seems we'll have a distinguished passenger for a while." Immediately following his reunion with Anne, Winston tells her that he has changed and can no longer marry her, ever. Winston goes to see Kirk about his ship but Kirk informs him it has only has scrap value. While there Winston renders Kirk unconscious and shape-shifts. Nurse Chapel can't find anything wrong with the instruments but the readings are still slightly off. McCoy notes some of the rest of the tests are off and some aren't and he'll find the answer. Winston takes Kirk's form and orders Sulu to steer the Enterprise into the Neutral Zone. Spock says, "It does not seem prudent to take the risk of trespass into the zone." Winston/Kirk assures Spock that it is vital. Spock is still not comfortable with the order but Winston/Kirk insists. :Ship's log: Stardate 5148.7, First Officer Spock reporting. The Captain's course change has taken us deep into the Romulan Neutral Zone. When the real Kirk recovers he and Spock discover the ruse and Kirk orders the ship out of the Neutral Zone at warp 8. After a speaking to Winston/McCoy, Kirk and Spock realize he wasn't McCoy at all. The real McCoy wakes up on the lab floor. Kirk is sure Winston shape-shifted again and is still in the room. When he shape-shifts out of hiding Spock states he is a Vendorian. He escapes and eludes capture. Romulan ships, having been advised of the breach of the Neutral Zone, surround the Enterprise. :Captain's log: Supplemental. Due to interference by the alien Vendorian aboard the ''Enterprise has been detected violating the Romulan Neutral Zone. By the terms of our treaty the Romulans have a legal right to seize and impound the Enterprise. To complicate matters we have not been able to apprehend the Vendorian responsible for putting us in this position.'' The Romulans demand surrender. Kirk believes the Vendorian, to be their spy, and refuses to surrender because they were lured there. The Vendorian disguised as a crewman damages the deflector shield, which requires two hours to repair. Later, the creature reveals his identity to Nored, explaining that her fiancée is dead but since he absorbed so many emotions from him, he can indeed love her. The Romulans attack the Enterprise. Realizing he has put his love in jeopardy the Vendorian takes the form of a deflector shield around the ship. The Romulans retreat and Kirk informs the Vendorian he will stand trial but his efforts to save the ship will be considered. Nored tells him he is much like her former lover and that he will enjoy life on Earth, perhaps even together with her. Appreciative Winston has been apprehended, McCoy jokes, "If he'd turned into a second Spock it would have been too much to take." Spock quickly one-ups him with, "Perhaps, but then two Dr. McCoys just might bring the level of medical efficiency on this ship up to acceptable levels." Memorable Quotes "Done, tested out normal." "Are you sure there is no possibility you made an error?" "Well there's always that possibility. I'll go over them again if you like." : - McCoy and Spock, when McCoy is asked about Carter Winston's test. "Doctor, you are a man of curious habits but I have never known you to nap on the laboratory floor." : - Spock "You say I'm a man of curious habits? Jim's talking to a table." : - McCoy "Intruder Alert! The intruder is a Vendorian, capable of assuming any shape or identity." : - Spock "I'm glad to see him under guard, Jim. If he'd turned into a second Spock, it would've been to much to take." "Perhaps. But then two Dr McCoys just might bring the level of medical efficiency on this ship up to acceptable levels." : - McCoy and Spock Background Information * This is the first and only episode in which Dr. McCoy's daughter, Joanna is mentioned. She was in the writer's guide in TOS, but was never referred or featured, except the original draft of TOS: "The Way to Eden" was called "Joanna" and had McCoy's daughter as one of the space hippies. The script was extensively rewritten and her character became Irina Galliulin. * Although Uhura appeared in the background throughout the entire episode, when Kirk requested a Yellow Alert he addressed M'Ress. *Majel Barrett did three voices in this episode: Chapel, M'Ress, and the Enterprise computer voice. *This episode featured the first appearance of Lieutenant M'Ress. *This episode featured the first appearance of Romulans on TAS. Romulans appeared again in "The Time Trap" and "The Practical Joker". *The late Ted Knight did the voice of Carter Winston, one of Trek's most exotic alien lifeforms. *This episode features a personal starship for the first time, a one-man starship used by Carter Winston. *When Alan Dean Foster expanded this episode for "Star Trek Log 2", he depicted it taking place against the backdrop of a Christmas celebration aboard the Enterprise. *This episode involves an alien impersonating the long-lost love of an Enterprise crew member, a theme also seen in the earlier TOS episodes "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" and "The Man Trap". Links and References Guest Stars * Ted Knight as Carter Winston/Vendorian * Nichelle Nichols as Anne Nored * James Doohan as ** Gabler ** Romulan Commander * Majel Barrett as Enterprise computer voice References Arex; Cerberus; D-7 class; examining table; identity tape (record tape); intruder alert; Kyle; McCoy, Joanna; Orientine acid; Rator III; Neutral Zone, Romulan; Romulans; Vendorians; Winston's trading vessel; Survivor, The de:Der Überlebende fr:The Survivor nl:The Survivor